Most modern computer processors have several processor power states available including a fully operational state and one or more sleep states, which allows an idle processor to consume less power. Almost all mobile computer platforms, servers platforms, and desktop platforms offer network connectivity through one or more network communication interfaces. While the communication components utilized by a computer platform to connect to a network consume a relatively small portion of the overall platform power, the impact of network communications usages on total platform power consumption is significant. This is due to the non-deterministic nature of the incoming network traffic which keeps the platform active and in a higher power consuming state more than necessary.